1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and, more particularly, to an apparatus for allowing a mobile communication terminal to be selectively connected with either a wired communication network or a mobile communication network.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a general mobile communication system.
When a subscriber being indoors (e.g., in a house or in a building) makes a call to talk on the phone with a friend or a family member, as shown in FIG. 1, the subscriber can be connected with a telephone network 100 (wired communication network) through a fixed line communication terminal 210 (e.g., a fixed line phone) or can be connected with a telephone network 200 (mobile communication network) through a mobile communication terminal 10.
While staying indoors, the subscriber can preferably use the fixed line terminal 210, but for making private and secret calls, the subscriber may choose to use the mobile communication terminal 10. Namely, subscribers are generally expected to use both types of communication devices, namely, the mobile communication terminal and the fixed line terminal.
According to the rapid advancement of mobile communication technologies and widespread usage of mobile communication terminals, the subscribers for mobile communication networks may outnumber the subscribers for traditional wired communication networks (or this phenomenon is anticipated to be true in the near future). Accordingly, the communications environment centering on the fixed line communication is changing over to a mobile communication-oriented environment.
In general, each home has communication devices (mobile communication terminals and fixed line terminals) corresponding to the number of family members. Even some households may have more communication terminals than the number of family members. That is, although each member owns his/her mobile terminal, family members may additionally keep and use a fixed line terminal in each room or in the living room due to its relatively low telephone charges compared with that of mobile communication terminals.
However, separately using of the mobile communication terminal and the fixed line terminal at homes or in offices is not economical and causes much inconvenience to the users.